


Take My Hand

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [231]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Holding Hands, M/M, New Relationship, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco wants Harry to take his hand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [231]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> For the lovely Coconutice22. 
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt. no 76: _I want you to have this._
> 
> You know what people say: third time's the charm. ❤❤❤

“I want you to take this,” Draco said, holding out his hand. 

It was late in the afternoon on a cool autumn day. The sun was setting over wizarding London. Long shadows drifted over the cobbles. They’d been dating a couple of months but Draco had been shy about going public. His family name – and his Dark Mark – were still so reviled. 

Harry looked down at Draco’s offered hand and then he smiled. 

“I’m warning you,” Harry replied, knotting together their fingers as they began walking. “Once I’ve gotten a hold of you, Draco Malfoy, I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
